


The Lust of Affairs

by bauevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauevans/pseuds/bauevans
Summary: Theodore Nott and Scarlett Lestrange have been best friends forever, but is that all they were. One kiss could change everything for them.Scarlett is a regular wizard, but has some unexplainable powers. Ever since she was a baby, she could manipulate nature. She could produce wind, fire, water, snow, and more, but was that all she could do?This story is a best friends to lovers. I do plan to make this very smutty so be aware of that. I want this story to start during Goblet of Fire and continue through the end of the series. The main character, Scarlett, is Bellatrix's daughter (not with Voldy, but with her husband). Theo and Scarlett are the same year as Harry and all them. Narcissa and Lucius took in Scarlett when Bellatrix went to Azkaban.TW: heavy smut, mental abuse, physical abuse, swearing, smoking, drinking, EDs, and possibly self harmI DO NOT own any of the HP characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I do own Scarlett Lestrange and Lilith Deluxe.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I walked with Draco to the train station. Narcissa and Lucius felt we didn't need them, and neither of us minded it.

"Have you heard from Theo yet?" Draco asked.

"No, he hasn't answered my last couple of letters. I'm just hoping to see him on the train."

Draco and I didn't talk any longer as we walked onto the train. There hadn't been any sign of Theo, but we did see some of our other friends. Well, they were technically just Draco's friends. My only friends were truly Theo and Blaise, and the people we saw were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

I was sitting in the compartment with the four other Slytherins, barely listening to their boring conversation. I shot up in my seat when I saw Theo.

I was about to walk out of the compartment when Pansy grabbed my hand. "Where the hell are you going?"

"None of your business, Parkinson." I tore my arm from her grasp, and ran to Theo.

He saw me, and at first he looked surprised, but then looked happy. "Hey, you," Theo smiled.

"Theodore Sileo Nott, why have you ignored the letters I sent you?" I yelled.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty compartment. He shut the door and cast the silencing spell just in case I screamed. He pushed my back against the door and hovered over me.

"I'm waiting for an answer," I said.

"Don't give me that attitude, Scar," he demanded. "I just got busy."

"Bullshit. I want the real reason."

He backed away from me and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, okay? I saw your letters, read them, but I couldn't respond," he mumbled. 

"What do you mean you couldn't respond? Did I do something? Are you mad at me? Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

"No, I just- I couldn't, alright?" Theo sat down on the seat, so I walked over to him. He saw my eyes start to water due to the confusion and hurt I felt, so he pulled me to straddle his lap. "I'm sorry."

"I waited and waited for your response. I looked so incredibly stupid telling everyone you were going to come with us to the Quidditch World Cup. I stood outside my house thinking your letter just got lost somehow and you were going to show up," I cried. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"You didn't show up, Theo. You didn't show up."

"I'm sorry, Scar," he said with tears starting to form in his eyes. 

"Sorry doesn't work right now, Theo."

"What will?"

"Just hold me for the train ride, would you?"

"I got you," he said while wrapping his arms around me. He started to run his fingers through my black hair to calm me down, and it worked.

I dropped my head against the seat of the train, and in turn, Theo placed his head in the crook of my neck. He placed a few gentle kisses on my skin, but this was normal. We would both occasionally give a forehead, neck, or even a cheek kiss to one another. It was just another way of saying 'I'm right here'.

I felt Theo inhale the scent of my hair, which made me giggle. "Your hair smells nice," he laughed. 

I smelled some of his and responded, "So does yours."

We talked about little things for the rest of the train ride, not moving from the current position. We found out we were at school when Blaise barged into our compartment. 

"Whoa- Hey, lovebirds," Blaise said. 

Theo and I rolled our eyes. "What do you want?" I asked. 

"No need to bite my head off, Scar. Just wanted to let you guys know we're at school. Figured you were together and didn't feel like hearing you complain if a teacher found you," Blaise snickered and ran off. 

I looked at Theo and we both laughed. "You go. I'll meet you outside. I just need to take care of something really fast," Theo said. 

As I got off of his lap, I understood what he meant. I looked down at the bulge in his pants, blushed, and then ran off the train. I saw Blaise and went to him. 

"Where's Theo?" He asked.

"Oh, uh- He had to do something with his," I stuttered while gesturing to his pants. 

"Got it," Blaise laughed. "You really did a number on him in there didn't you?" Blaise winked. 

"Oh my Salazar, no! I was just sitting on his lap. He's just a horny git," I said, pushing a laughing Blaise away from me. "We should probably wait for him."

"We're going to be so late."

"No we won't, but if you wanna get there early, go ahead. I'm waiting," I stated. 

"You know I can't leave you. Not to mention, Theo would kill me," Blaise laughed. 

We waited for Theo for about twenty minutes. He came out of the train with a flushed face, and when he saw us, his eyes widened. "What are you guys doing? You didn't have to wait for me," Theo said, swinging an arm around my shoulder. 

"We were being polite," I spat. 

"I would've done things faster if I knew you were going to wait," Theo laughed and so did Blaise. I sent both of them a glare, but Theo just laughed. He kissed the top of my head while walking. "I'm sorry, love. We shouldn't be late though, so don't worry."

"I'm not," I responded quickly. 

"You angered her, Nott. Never a good thing to do," Blaise whispered to Theo, but he wasn't as quiet as he thought. 

"Piss off, Zabini," I said. He just put his hands up in defense and we all laughed. 

We walked to the carriages that pulled us and I saw the bony creature that pulled them. I reached my hand up to touch it, like I had every time I saw it. "I still don't know what these are called," I whispered. 

"I swear you two are insane. You both see whatever it is, and I don't," Blaise laughed. 

"I don't know why you can't see it. It's almost like a horse," Theo said, looking mesmerized at the creature.

"I see them too, you know?" An angelic blonde announced from the carriage. 

The three of us got on it with her and sat down. "You do?" Blaise asked, looking the same way at the girl as Theo did with the creature. 

"Yes. It's called a Thestral. The legend is only those who have witnessed death can see it. I saw my mother die when I was younger. An awful sight," the girl said. 

My heart sunk in my chest at her words. "I watched my mother die too," Theo mumbled. My heart sunk even more because I knew Theo hated to talk about his mother's death.

"I've never seen anyone die though. How can I see it?" I asked myself. No one said anything, so I introduced myself to the girl. I stuck my hand out to her. "I'm Scarlett Lestrange, but you can call me Scar if you'd like. This is Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini," I smiled while pointing to the boys as I introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luna; Luna Lovegood," she responded with a smile while shaking my hand back. 

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Blaise muttered. 

————

The four of us walked into the Great Hall just in time. Theo, Blaise, and I walked to the Slytherin tables while Luna walked to the Ravenclaw one.

We had all been sitting at the table waiting for Dumbledore to talk, but once he did, all I could do was drown him out. I had been so hungry, I couldn’t focus on his speech. I did hear something about a Triwizard Tournament though.

“But now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime,” Dumbledore announced. We all looked at the door to see multiple girls dressed in blue.

They weren’t just any girls though, they were angels. At least, that’s what some of the guys said as they whispered around me. I saw Blaise watching them walk in, so I looked at Theo to see if he had been too. I didn’t care, but I was curious.

I looked to my left and saw who Theo was looking at. He hadn’t been looking at anyone from the school, he had been looking at me. He smiled at me, so I smiled back.

“And now our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff,” Dumbledore added. After he said this, multiple boys ran into the room. Some of them were attractive, but not my type. I could see and hear some of the girls' reactions, and they were loving it.

I put my head on my hand as I watched them all walk in, but quickly moved when I felt something. Theo brought up two of his fingers to brush against my cheek. I turned to face him. He brought his fingers up to hold my chin, and it sent butterflies through me. I had never felt like this with Theo. Sure, we had moments where we would get butterflies or something, but the amount of times he has been making me blush today is unbelievable.

“This is all pretty crazy, yeah?” Theo spoke, his hand still on my chin.

“Yeah,” I mumbled. He moved his hand down to my neck and ran his fingers up and down it. I think he noticed my breath start to become shaky because he just chuckled.

Once the food appeared in front of us, we started to eat. We had been eating for a little while and nothing happened other than small conversations. I don’t know what was going through Theo’s head at the moment, but as soon as I took a sip from my drink, he placed his hand on my thigh. I nearly spit my water up.

“Scar, are you alright? You’re acting weird,” Blaise said.

“I’m fine. Just drank it too fast,” I lied. I turned to Theo to see his large smirk. “What are you doing?” I whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Scarlett,” he whispered back. I got chills when he used my full name. He barely ever did. Only when he was mad at me or he was trying to fluster me.

He moved his hand closer to the inside of my thigh. He ran his fingers up and down my thigh, never letting me forget he was there. Theo would occasionally brush his fingers over my core, which caused me to whimper.

The dinner went on as normal, but after a while Dumbledore spoke up about the tournament again. I tried to drown him out since it didn’t really affect me since you had to be seventeen to enter, not that I would’ve entered in the first place. The whole room started to shake from the sky, but the sky was calmed down once Madeye Moody put it out. He was apparently our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

______

The rest of the week started to go on normally, but Theo started to act weird. He would constantly flirt with me and show affection, but after a couple days he just stopped. I hadn’t figured out why, but after he did this, I knew why.

Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Lilith, and I were all sitting in a corner in the common room when Theo came over. “Hey, Lilith, can I talk to you for a minute?” Theo asked. He was avoiding eye contact with me, so I knew something was wrong.

“Yeah,” she said while getting up. They walked over to an empty area in the common room. I couldn’t really hear what they were talking about, but I heard the aftermath. “Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend, Theodore,” Lilith screamed.

My heart dropped in my chest. I had never been so utterly confused in my life. Theo had been flirting with me for days, not to mention that day on the train. Lilith also treated me like shit. No one gave me a harder time than Lilith Deluxe. Why did he ask her out? I’m his best friend. He would’ve told me if he was interested in her. It has to be some sort of love potion. Right?

_______

They had been together for about two weeks, and it was the worst two weeks of my life. I had barely talked to Theo, but that’s because he’s too busy sucking Lilith’s face. I tried talking to Blaise about it, but he just told me it wasn’t going to last long. I hoped it didn’t. I wanted my best friend back.

That night, I went up to the astronomy tower to look at the stars. I either did that because I was stressed or the sky was filled with light, and right now, it was both.

I sat on the edge gazing up into the night sky. I let the past two weeks memories roam through my mind. While thinking of the way Theo acted on our first day versus the past week, I figured out something I didn’t want to admit. I liked Theo. I had feelings for my best friend.

I quickly shook my head to get the thoughts out because I can’t like Theo. That’s not how it is supposed to go.

I sat on the edge for a little while longer until I heard footsteps approaching me. I didn’t turn around at first because I knew who it was. No matter what was going on with us, he always found me up here.

“Scar?”

I finally turned around to face Theo. “Hi,” I mumbled.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching the stars,” I responded quickly.

“Mind if I join?”

“Not at all.” With that Theo sat down besides me, but he sat awfully close. My mind was filled with the thoughts of Theo and Lilith immediately. I didn’t want to ask him about her, but I literally couldn’t stop myself. “Why her?”

“What?”

“Why are you dating Lilith?”

“Scar, I-”

“You know how she treats me, your best friend. I thought I meant more to you than that,” I whispered, tears threatening to break the surface.

“You do. You mean the absolute world to me,” Theo said while looking at me. My eyes were still glued to the sky. I didn’t want him to see how hard it was for me not to cry right now.

“Then why her?” I asked again.

“It’s not like I have any other people interested in me,” he said, still looking at me. I scoffed, and, in turn, he brought his hand up to my cheek. He turned my face to finally look at him. “I don’t, Scarlett.”

Neither of us said anything, but we didn’t have to. Our faces started to lean in closer, but we stopped before doing anything. “Theo, make sure you think about this before doing it because it will change everything,” I whispered.

“Trust me, I think about doing it all the time,” he whispered back. He moved his hand down to my neck and pulled me into him.

Our lips crashed and nothing has ever felt so right. Kissing Theo set something off in my brain. There was nothing that could ever amount to how amazing this felt.

Theo backed up against the wall and brought me up to straddle his lap. His hands roamed everywhere on my body, and mine were in his hair. They grabbed and pulled on his long brown locks.

Theo ran his tongue along my lips and grabbed my ass. When he squeezed my ass, it caused me to moan in his mouth, and he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. He explored everywhere almost as if he didn’t know when he would get to do this again. However, for me, I never wanted this to stop.

I unknowingly rocked my hips against his, which caused Theo to moan in my mouth. The chills he sent through my body were so euphoric, I knew I needed to feel that again. I continued to rock my hips, and Theo continued to moan.

We kept doing that for what felt like forever, but Theo pulled away breathless. “Princess,” he whispered. The new nickname, I had never been called before, gave me hundreds of butterflies. “If you keep moving on me like that, things are going to escalate.”

I placed my forehead on his and sighed. I had never told Theo this before, but I was a virgin. Sure, I had done things with other guys, but I haven’t fully been with one. I always thought I would lose it to Adrian Pucey since we had an on and off thing, but now everything was different. I think I wanted it to be Theo. I mean, out of everyone, he’s the person I’m most comfortable with. I just didn’t want it to be gone yet. I wasn’t ready.

I looked in Theo’s eyes and he looked in mine. “What is this? Everything’s different now, so what are we?” I asked bluntly.

“Scar, I’m still dating Lilith,” he mumbled.

“Bu-But what about us and what just happened?” The tears were starting to form again.

“I want to be with you. I always have, but I just can’t break up with Lilith yet,” he said, running his fingers through my dark hair.

“Give me one good reason why you can’t break up with her.”

“I don’t like her, Scarlet. I like you. It’s not like that. I only asked her out for a dare, and I can’t break that dare.”

“Why not? It’s just a stupid dare.”

“It’s more than that. At the beginning of every year, the Slytherin boys are each given a dare, and if they break it, they have to do something bad in return. So I decided to go with my dare because I can’t hurt-” He stopped himself.

“What, Theo?”

“I just can’t do it, alright? My dare is to make her fall in love with me, and that is what I am going to do. The second she says ‘I love you’ I am ending it. I promise.”

“What if you fall in love with her in the process?” I asked, tears slipping down my cheeks.

Theo brought his thumb up to wipe them away. “I won’t, and I can’t anyways. I’m already in love with someone else,” he whispered, sneaking a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed at his words. “So what does this mean for us? We have to wait until she confesses her love for you?”

“We could always sneak around behind everyone’s back and keep doing this,” Theo suggested.

“Like an affair?” I giggled.

“Yup. It would serve Lilith right from all the times she hurt you.” I think Theo could tell I was thinking about it because he just chuckled. “C’mon, Princess, it’ll be fun.”

“Fine, but only if you promise to never stop calling me ‘princess’,” I laughed.

“I promise you with my dying breath,” Theo said before kissing me on the lips.

We stood in the Astronomy Tower for a little while longer before Theo walked me back to my room. We both set off and dreamed about all of the things that were going to come from our lustful affair.

HI GUYS! Wow, so I can’t believe I am writing my second fanfic. If you haven’t read my first one it’s called “Fearless Love” and it is with Fred Weasley. I am going to try and update as much as I can, but it can get tricky with school.

I have a spotify (marissahazel54) and it has a lot of hogwarts playlists, along with a wattpad one that I write to. My tiktok&insta is @/voidevanss

I am also putting this story on A03 and inkitt just in case wattpad happens to take it down. The username is the same as this one (bauevans).

I am always here to talk if any of you ever want to. About a serious topic or just anything. Don’t be afraid to message me. Love you guys -M


	2. defense class

A/N: okay guys I know theo using lilith is toxic. It is supposed to be like that for them. We don't stan lilith or the two of them together. It was my plan to make them have a toxic relationship because that is how Theo is supposed to look to everyone except Scarlett, Blaise, and a few other characters. For the ones who think Scarlett and Theo are moving fast, they aren't. They are supposed to have already had feelings for each other, but they just hid the feelings. They will have small things going on for a chapter or two until big time smut is getting put in. Don't forget that there are time jumps so the time for the two of them is longer than what it seems.

I jolted awake after hearing a loud bang. I rubbed my eyes and scanned my room.

"Shit," Pansy whispered. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to wake you. I just closed my trunk too loud." Pansy glanced at me and Daphne Greengrass, our other roommate.

"It's fine. I should be up already anyways," I responded. Daphne responded something similar to what I had and then left the room.

I wasn't that close with Daphne, at least not like I had been with Pansy, especially since she was older than Pansy and I. However, the friendship I held with the two of them had nothing on Blaise or Theo.

Theo. As I thought of him, I thought of everything that happened the previous night. The way his lips brushed against mine, the way his hands roamed my body, the perfect feeling I got when I was on his lap, all of it.

"Why are you smiling so much? Did you have a nice dream?" Pansy asked, a smirk evident on her face.

I hadn't realized how much I had been smiling from thinking about Theo. "Oh, piss off."

"Wait- Does that mean you were having one of those dreams?"

"No! I was just thinking about how good breakfast is sounding right now," I lied. Pansy rolled her eyes and went back to getting ready. I got up, and did the same.

As I was putting my robes on, I spoke again, "So, how are you and Draco?"

"Scar, you know I don't want to make you uncomfortable. He's your cousin. You live with him for Salazar's sake," she laughed.

"You can talk about him. I just don't want to hear the details about you two snogging or shagging. Anything else I'm fine with," I smiled.

"Alright, well we haven't shagged or snogged. Not yet, at least." I rolled my eyes and laughed while I brushed my hair. "I mean he flirts with me, even you told me you could see it."

"Talks about you a lot too," I added. I could see her blush at the comment.

"I just- I think he likes Astoria," Pansy said, sitting down on her bed.

"He had a crush on her first year, but he doesn't anymore. The only reason he had that thought about her in his head back then was because my Uncle Lucius told him that's who he's supposed to marry."

"Oh," Pansy said, looking glum.

"But things change. People decide to make other decisions, even Draco. He just has to be persuaded enough," I said.

She nodded at my words. "Who are you supposed to marry?" She asked.

"Oh- I don't- I don't know. No one's told me. Your parents are supposed to be the ones to tell you that, but I don't know who my dad is and my mother is in Azkaban. So, I can't really go off of much." Pansy didn't respond, but rather just stared at me. "I'd assume it's a Death Eater's son though."

"Wow, that took a dark turn," Pansy sighed.

"You asked," I laughed out.

We were both interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Pansy shouted.

"Hi, Ladies. I am looking for that one," Blaise said while pointing to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to walk with someone to breakfast," he stated.

"No Theo?" Pansy asked.

"He decided to walk Lilith this morning," Blaise said. As he said it, my stomach flipped. I forgot he was with her.

"Right. Lilith," I whispered so only I could hear. "Well, best get going to breakfast then."

"Yeah, c'mon. You coming, Pans?" Blaise asked.

"No, not yet. I'll see you guys down there though," she responded.

Blaise and I started to walk downstairs. "She seemed sad," Blaise mumbled.

"Yeah, she was asking about Draco and then brought up Astoria. So I told her how she is the one he is supposed to marry," I responded.

"Yikes. That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah, but I told her that things could change. She just needed to work for it." Blaise nodded as a response. The more we walked, the more I noticed how bummed out Blaise looked. "Are you alright? You look a little...glum," I said slowly.

"I'm alright. I just hope he doesn't ditch us for her," he spat.

"Who?"

"Theo. I mean him and Lilith haven't been dating for long, but they're so attached at the hip. That used to be you two," he said, gesturing to me.

"I know. It sucks, but we have to live with it for now."

"I mean, why Lilith? She is an absolute bitch to everyone, and especially to you."

"It's probably one of those flings he does. It won't last long, or I hope it won't. Even if it does, he won't ditch us. He's our best friend and he needs us. Trust me, no one could handle Theo other than us," I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaise laughed back. 

We sat down at the table and ate our food. We engaged in many of the conversations around us, except with Theo since he was sitting a couple seats over with Lilith.

"This is going to take a while to get used to," I whispered. 

"Tell me about it," Blaise mumbled. 

"Huh?" 

"You said how seeing them was going to be hard to get used to," Blaise answered. 

I hadn't realized I said that out loud, or loud enough for someone to hear me. "Oh, right," I laughed nervously. 

After a little while, Pansy joined us. She sat across from Blaise and I, which was on the side of Draco. "Hey, Pans. Took you long enough," Blaise jokes. 

"I'm sorry I was getting ready," Pansy said quietly. 

"Well you look really pretty," I said with a smile. 

"Scar, what are you talking about? Pansy always looks pretty," Draco joined in. 

"Thank you, both of you," Pansy blushed. I sent her a wink, and then she went and engaged in a conversation with Draco.

The conversations all continued until I was done with my food. I looked over at the worst possible time. Theo and Lilith had been practically eating each other's faces. I scoffed and then turned to Blaise. "Wanna go to Defense?"

he looked over at the couple, rolled his eyes, and then answered me, "Yeah. Let's go." I got up faster than I knew I could. I practically raced out of the door as some tears fell down my face.

I turned out of the Great Hall, and then quickly wiped my tears away. "Scar, you alright?" Blaise asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you're crying. Is there something you want to talk about?" Blaise asked, looking genuinely concerned. 

"Nope. Nothing at all," I dismissed. 

"Alright, but if you do end up wanting to talk about it I'm here," he added. I nodded and the two of us kept walking.

We walked for what felt like hours, but it was truly only minutes. As I walked I felt someone snake their arms around me, kiss me on the cheek, and then spin me around in a circle so I couldn't see their face. When I was able to see who it was, I saw Theo.

"Hi," I breathed out.

"Sup, Nott," Blaise spoke once he saw Theo.

"Hey, Blaise. You ok?" Theo asked.

"Fine," he spat. I walked a little bit behind the two boys. I could tell Blaise was still upset about the conversation we had earlier, and so was I. Unlike Blaise, I knew Theo wouldn't leave us. I also knew the real reason Theo was with Lilith, and I hated lying about it to Blaise, but he just couldn't know, not yet anyways.

Blaise walked ahead of the two of us, and then Theo came back to walk with me. He bent down a little to whisper in my ear, "Princess, are you alright?"

The nickname sent butterflies coursing through me. As much as seeing him and Lilith together hurt me, I knew I had to just suck it up. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, plastering on a fake smile.

"You would tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Of course," I lied.

After about a minute more of walking, we got to the classroom. I sat with Theo, and Pansy and Blaise sat in front of us. Theo had chosen the desk in the far left corner of the room, so no one could see us, not that they were looking anyways. Well, the only person who did look was Lilith, but she was placed in the front of the class after she threw a fit when she found out I was the one sitting with Theo.

It was weird having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year, especially this one. I felt Moody always stared at me and treated me differently because of who my mother is, and him having been an Auror just tops it off. He also wasn't that good of a teacher. He was just odd. In my opinion, Professor Lupin was the best Defense teacher we've had, however, since he was a werewolf he couldn't teach her anymore. Don't know why it was such a big deal though.

The class started to get going. Professor Moody was going on one of his long rambles again, and while he did, Theo placed his hand on my thigh. Since it was unexpected, it caused my breath to hitch, which made Theo chuckle.

He started to inch his large hand up my thigh and under my skirt. The higher he moved, the closer to my core he got. My breath started to rapidly increase, but not enough for anyone to notice. "You alright with this?" Theo whispered into my hair.

"With what exactly," I whispered back.

"Me keeping my hand here. I won't do anything," Theo responded.

I sighed out of relief. "Yeah. Perfectly fine," I smiled.

"Good girl," he muttered. The words made my core ache. The only thing I could do was clench my thighs around nothing but his hand. Theo lightly pushed my thighs apart, getting rid of the friction. "Did you want something to happen, Scarlett?" I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Because I'll do anything that pretty little mouth of yours asks," he whispered.

"We're in class, Theo," I quietly breathed out.

"And? If you can keep your sounds quiet, no one would know. Though if you don't want it-"

"I want it," I cut Theo off.

"Then just keep quiet, Princess," he whispered while slowly moving my underwear to the side. I quietly gasped as he pressed his thumb over my clit.

He quickly inserted his middle finger into my core and started to thrust it in and out of me. He continued to do that, and occasionally swirled his thumb around my clit.

I did my best to muffle my moans, but it was hard, especially after I was called on. "Ms. Lestrange," Moody called.

"Hmm?" I responded, getting brought out of my daze.

I tried slapping Theo's hand away as the teacher called on me, but it was no use. "Nice try, gorgeous. You have to answer him while I do this," Theo chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and started to pay close attention to the teacher in front of the room. "Did you happen to know the reversing charm of Levicorpus?"

As I started to answer the question, Theo quickened his pace and started to rub circles on my clit. "It's um- uh- Liberacorpus," I stuttered.

"Good. Now, Mr. Goyle," Professor Moody continued.

I started to whimper the more Theo moved. "Theo, I'm gonna-" I breathed out. I couldn't even breathe, let alone finish my sentences.

"C'mon you can do it. Cum for me, Princess," Theo whispered in a low voice. His words sent me over the edge and I released on his fingers. I practically had to stick my hand in my mouth to stop the sounds coming out of my mouth, but I did it.

A couple seconds later, Theo pulled his fingers out of me and discreetly sucked away the juices. He quickly and quietly cast a charm to clean up the inside of my thighs.

For the next couple of minutes, I did my best to catch my breath, but it was hard because Theo would constantly whisper sensual-nothings into my ear. "Do you know how good you taste?" He asked.

"Theo, someone is going to hear you," I whispered back. He would just shrug and smirk back at me. It drove me mad.

About twenty minutes later, we were put into groups. Theo and I were with Pansy and Blaise, but we weren't complaining.

Our topic had to do with werewolves and animagus'. "Fine, but there is no way you can believe that an animagus is more powerful than a werewolf!" Blaise argued.

"Yes they are! An animagus can control their shifting at will, not to mention, if they were ever injured by a werewolf, nothing would happen. Werewolves only affect humans," I shouted back.

"Would you two stop bloody arguing? You've been at for minutes," Draco said after walking over to our table. "Pans, how do you deal with this?"

"Oh, I just tune them out. Theo's the one that really has to deal with it," Pansy laughed.

"Theo actually never joins in on Blaise and my arguments," I stated, scrunching my eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"Well, if I join Blaise's side, you get mad at me, and if I join your side, Blaise gets mad at me, and then you get mad at me for causing Blaise to be mad at me. So I chose not to get involved," Theo laughed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Smart," Blaise and I muttered at the same time.

The bell rang, and class was dismissed. "We will continue the debate later," I stated to Blaise.

"Looking forward to it," Blaise said with an eye roll.

Before we left the class, Theo whispered in my ear, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10."

I didn't get a time to respond because when I looked up, Theo had already had his arm around Lilith's neck.

A/N: hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter. They will get more interesting as they go on, I promise. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know!

My tiktok/insta is @/voidevanss and my spotify is @/marissahazel54 if you want to go follow those. If you guys ever need anything please message me. I'm here to talk whenever and about whatever! Love you guys so much -M


End file.
